1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic device with a docking unit and a hinge mechanism that facilitates installation and sliding movement of a system module on an expansion base module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable computer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,478. The portable computer 8 includes a base module 81 formed with a pair of opposite rail grooves 811, and a display panel 82 that is mounted pivotally and slidably on the base module 81 through a pair of pins 821 that respectively extend into the rail grooves 811. The display module 82 is pivotable relative to the base module 81 so as to overlay on the base module 81 when the display module 82 is slid to a front end of the base module 81. As such, the portable computer can serve as a tablet computer. Moreover, the display module 82 can be slid to a desired position relative to the base module 81 according to the preference of the user. The aforesaid portable computer 8 is disadvantageous in that detachment of the display panel 82 from the base module 81 is relatively difficult and inconvenient.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional portable computer 9 disclosed in U.S. Published Application No. 2002/0,186,202. The portable computer includes an expansion base module 91, and a system module 93, such as a slate computer, that is detachably pivoted to the expansion base module 91 through a connecting member 92. The system module 93 further includes a mother board 95 and a CPU 94. The expansion base module 91 includes a keyboard 96, and expansion devices, such as an expansion hard disc 97 and a CD-ROM 98. The aforesaid conventional portable computer 9 is disadvantageous in that the slate computer 93 is not slidable relative to the expansion base module 91.
The whole disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,478 and U.S. Published Application No. 2002/0,186,202 are incorporated herein by reference.